Life Within Death
by Shugopop
Summary: When Ace dies, he doesn't expect anything out of it. So when he gets a second chance and ends up as the youngest of the three brothers, he doesn't know what to think. The only thing he does know is that there's going to be a reunion of a lifetime.
1. Prolouge

(Only saying this once)

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise One Piece. Any and all characters belong to Oda.

* * *

Life Within Death –Prolouge

When Ace ran forward, all he thought was Luffy. His headstrong, stubborn little brother that came to rescue him despite the whole world acting against him. His brother who smacked some sense into him when he himself had given up, when he was determined to be left to die, when he was being so incredibly stupid in the face of his family. His brother who had his whole life ahead of him and _he was in danger._

_"ACE!"_

His body hurt, the adrenaline pushing his body was fading away. The pain was strong enough to make his vision waver as he fell to his knees. Vaguely Ace could see Luffy's horrified face through his matted hair.

"...I'm sorry...Luffy..." He felt tired. So tired.

Luffy was panicking, constantly shifting his body when all Ace wanted was for him to _stay still _because he _hurt._

"Ace! We've gotta hurry and treat your-"

The world spun and he felt numb. His time was coming, but he had a lot to say before he left. Ace struggled to gather his wits and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you save me properly! ...Forgive me!"

He heard Luffy call for a doctor though his pounding ears. He had to push through and finish though.

"It's no good! ...I can tell when my own end has come!"

"..No...You promised! You told me didn't you, Ace?! You said you wouldn't die! "

He was crying. This was his family surrounding him, people who accepted who he was and cared for him. Ace couldn't feel any regret dying like this. He was proud of his brother who grew up so much from the tyke that used to annoy him when they were smaller.

"Old Man!...All you guys!Even though I've been a good for nothing all my life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me..."

Ace drew one final breath.

"You guys still loved me...THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He could feel his tears mixing in with his blood before he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 - Afterlife?

LWD – Chapter 1 Afterlife?

When Ace awoke, the first thing he saw was the floor. As he peeled his face of the ground, Ace took a look at his surroundings. He was on a bridge, seemingly held up by nothing. It didn't have side barriers to keep people from falling off and on one side the plain bridge, it kept extending endlessly into the surrounding blackness. On the otherside, there was a white gateway with a large amount of light shining through.

'_I guess thats what people mean when they say "I see the light" when their dying...'_

Ace started to rub the back of his neck when his hand hit something and after taking a look, he reliazed it was his hat. Surprised, he looked down to his chest where there was no evidence at all that he'd been pierced through. Ace guessed that when people die they return to the form they were most comfortable with.

He looked up at the gateway and sighed.

'_Well...I guess theres no use in delaying the inevitable. Might was well head on.'_

As Ace got closer he could see a small figure near the Gate sitting along the edge of the bridge. It was a young boy, around the age of ten, sitting there just sorta...watching him. After at least twenty seconds of having the boy stare blankly at Ace walking, he snapped at the boy.

"_What_?!"

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Y-you can _see_ me?"

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and gave the boy a questioning look.

"Of course I can see you, its not like your invisible."

The boy gave Ace an embarassed look.

"Its just that your the first adult to actually see me, ever since I came here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh...that would take a while to explain."

Ace looked at the shining Gate and shrugged.

"Eh. I've got time."

He sat down next to the boy dangling his feet along the edge of the bridge. For one moment Ace looked into the gray abyss down below before facing the boy again. Having a clearer view at his face Ace could see that the boy had a striking resemblance to him, if only a few less freckles and shorter hair.

"So whats your name kid? I'm Ace"

"That's a cool name! My name's Harry. Its kinda dull."

Ace laughed.

"Its better than some of the names I've heard, like Buggy."

"No way! Theres someone named that?! Harry's definitely a better name than that."

"Ok ok, enough joking around. Why don't you tell me your story?"

"So this place is where people go when they die. Adults usually go strait for the Light while kids like me tend to get...lost."

"Wait, what do you mean _lost_?"

"They get sidetracked or they crash into someone that died at the same time and fall off the bridge."

"Then what about you?"

"I was one of the special cases. You see, eventually even the other kids will come back here when the're ready to move on, when they fall off they end up in the living world as ghosts unable to touch anything. Though some kids who are able to touch physical things are different. I've talked to some of the other kids who managed to come back here and they said that those kids are usually in a coma or something in the living world. So if they can find their bodies then they can wake from the coma."

"...And your one of these children? Why don't you go?"

"My parents are already dead. When I got here I managed to see them pass through the Gate. I don't really have anyone other than my family and the're all on the other side. But I didn't want to just waste a chance at life, so I decided to wait here until someone comes along. Then their soul could take my body and I would meet up with my family. You're the only one who stopped since forever."

"You've really thought a lot about this haven't you, Harry? I'm assuming you want me to take this chance?"

"...You look like a guy who has a lot of regrets, Ace."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess your right."

Ace stood up and stretched his arms. He put his hands on his hips.

"So! How are we doing this?"

"Eh?! You want to go now?"

"Sure! No time like the present!"

"Uh...I think someone wants to talk to you first though."

"Huh?"

Harry pointed behind Ace and he turned to see someone he really was not expecting.

"Hello, son."

"R-roger?!"

"First time seeing your father and thats the reaction I get? Guahaha!"

"Y-you...you-"

Roger sighed and gave Ace a small smile.

"I know that I've given you a hard life, I've watched it all. You've made good friends, Ace. You have a family, I don't mind you calling that Old Man, Pops. But, I just wanted to aplogize and tell you that even if you hate me, I'm your father...and I love you."

Ace really didn't know what to think. Sure, he had a hard time in his childhood, but he got over that especially when Pops accepted him. He guessed that it was just time to finally resolve the issue.

"...I stopped blaming you a few years ago, it was more habit than anything. I think, I just wanted to be recognized as myself, than Roger's son. There were a lot of bad memories that went with that name. I don't really care as much anymore and... I'd like to get to know you better when I come back."

Roger gave a full blown laugh as he grabbed Ace in for a hug, with Ace awkwardly wrapping his arms around his father back.

"Guahaha! Let's hope thats not true for a long time!"

"Are you guys done being sappy?"

Ace immediately pulled back with a jump.

"Harry! I almost forgot you were here!"

"I don't mind, but didn't you want to go now?"

Ace dusted his shirt off and looked at Harry.

"Right. What do I do?"

"You fall off the bridge."

With that, Harry grabbed onto his arm and fell backwards, dragging Ace with him.

"Wait! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

As they were falling Harry switched their positions, so Ace was falling below him. The force of their fall was causing their clothes and hair to whip about. Ace's hat somehow managed to stay on thoughout the entire ordeal.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Don't worry! Right now we're headed strait for my body! Your soul might take a while to adjust to it, but you should be fine!"

There was a light that was getting progessively brighter shining behind Ace.

"Hey Ace?!"

"Yeah?!"

"I just wanted to say thank you!"

Harry gave him a large smile before bursting into small particles of light before dissapearing. The world flashed white and once again Ace saw darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

LWD – Chapter 2 Waking Up

White, blinding white everywhere. Ace pushed himself up to a sitting position with his other hand clutching his head. It took a while for his eyes to adjust. Taking a look around, Ace could clearly see that he was on a cot next to an open window, the wind blowing the pale yellow curtains making them sway. A few medical equipment were scattered around the room, most likely to moniter him, he assumed. The walls were a dull white and in one corner of the room the paint was peeling off.

Ace's arm was shaking, just struggling to hold him steady. His skin was extremely pale, to the point that Ace could see his own veins, and he was dangerously thin. It looked like someone could snap his arm with a mere grasp of his wrist. The hospital machines he'd seen previously were hooked up to him through different tubes and needles.

He shifted over to the edge of the bed and slowly tried to stand up. The door to the room had barely opened when Ace's muscles failed him and he crumpled to the floor.

"Ah! Your not even supposed to be moving! You've just waken up from a long sleep. Now stay here, young man, while I get the doctor."

The nurse lifted him off the floor boards and helped him back into the cot before leaving. All the while, Ace felt disoriented. Everything was so _big_ and tall, even the old nurse felt like a giant to him. With nothing better to do other than wait as she said, he thought about Harry.

_They were falling, sparks of light flying past them as Ace panicked for the first few moments. It seemed almost endless and half of him was expecting to hit the bottom any second, but once he looked into Harry's confident gaze, his doubt disappeared. Ace could hear him calling his name before Harry said his parting words._

"_I just wanted to say Thank You!"_

Ace sincerely hoped that he was able to reunite with his parents. His last words were pretty ironic because it should've been Ace who said 'thank you'. He was the one getting a second chance at life.

'_Come to think of it. Where exactly am I?'_

Ace never asked how Harry died, so he didn't know what to expect from his current situation. Regardless, the first thing he should do is find out where he was in reference to the Grand Line and probably the date while he was at it too. The sounds of waves crashing into the shore reached Ace's ears, causing him to look out the window. He could see a field of grass stretching out a few yards before turning into sand and the smell of salty air comforted him a little. At least he was somewhere near the sea, he assumed the town he was in wasn't very rich judging from state of the room he was presiding in. Ace would have to ask the workers of the hospital for any other information.

Speak of the devil, a doctor and the nurse from earlier came into the room. The doctor gave Ace a friendly smile.

"Ho! You're finally awake! I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I suggest resting first. We'll talk when your feeling better."

Ace was given a quick check up before the doctor left.

* * *

Over the next week, Ace discovered quite a few things. A merchant ship had found him on a shipwreck not too far from the island. He supposed that was how Harry's parents died. The hospital was originally going to take his body off life support after six months because they couldn't afford to keep using the equipment on him for free, but a generous donor offered to pay his medical bills until he woke up. Ace had resolved to visit the mysterious guy to give him his thanks as soon as he was able to walk.

He saw Luffy pay respects to his grave in the newspaper, after that there wasn't any other news about the Strawhat pirates. There was also an interesting tattoo on Luffy's right shoulder, 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out. It was most likely something only his crew knew. Without any other information and the current status of Ace's body, it wasn't like he could do anything anyways.

They had truly took him by surprise when they asked for his name. He hadn't even considered at the time that he would need to take on a new identity. For obvious reasons he couldn't give them his real name. A boy that recently woke from a coma claiming to be Portgas D. Ace would go real fine with the authorities. He would end up in a mad house for sure.

With no other option Ace made up a name on the spot, Spade D. Trace, was what he ended up with. The last name was a tribute to his old crew, while his first name was similar enough that it wouldn't cause any problems when people addressed him. Ace figured that eventually he would be able to use his real name when he was strong enough to protect himself. That and it would be a nice insult to the marines.

Before any of that though, he'd need to find Luffy. To make sure he was okay at the very least. The death of his last brother surely affected him in some way. With Luffy on his mind, Ace swore that they would be together again. He sent an apology to Sabo in the afterlife.

'_Sorry Sabo, it'll be a while before we meet. I'm sure you'd want to keep it that way though.'_

* * *

Somewhere on the Grand Line, a certain blond revolutionary sneezed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Spade D Trace

LWD – Chapter 3 Spade D. Trace

Rehabilitation sucks, that was the conclusion Trace had resolved to. He had been in the hospital for weeks. He wanted to get out under the sun, or at least see any other color than white.

The doctors said he was making a incredibily fast recovery. They managed to get his weight to a healthy level and he was able to walk now. He still needed his crutch though.

Trace was given permission to go visit his donor this afternoon. It was good manners to pay respects to the person who saved your life, even if it was indirectly. He had to take an escort with him for the trip, and he was getting a bit tired of being treated like a kid. He may have the body of one, but he was still mentally 20 years old. Or spiritually, depending on how you look at it.

So here he was, in front of a house, with the nurse knocking on the door.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

The man who opened the door was nothing like Trace expected. He appeared to be in his late middle ages, wearing oil stained overalls with a equally dirty tee.

He introduced himself as Spanner, like the tool, and gave Trace a kind smile. The nurse ushered him forward and arranged with Spanner to pick Trace up in an hour or so, to give them time to talk. The nurse left and they were left alone.

"Come and sit down, would you like anything to drink"

He led them to his living room and gestured to a comfy couch, which Trace promptly sat on.

"Uh, water's fine."

Spanner set two cups down and patiently waited for him to say something.

"Um, Thanks for uh... keeping me alive and stuff."

Spanner gave him a smile as a held his cup to his mouth to take a drink.

"It wasn't much of a bother."

'_Oh my god, this is so awkward.'_ Trace thought, but he really did want to know one thing.

"Why did you...save me? I found out from the nurse that I would have been taken off life support until you funded my bills. You don't even know me." At that last sentence Trace blushed at his rashness.

It was a moment before Spanner replied, "You reminded me of my brother. He'd gotten into an accident when we were little and my family was poor, so we couldn't pay for his bills. He died because he didn't recieve medical treatment."

"Oh" The silence that followed was deafening.

Spanner gave a barking laugh, "Don't worry about the past kid. Tell me about yourself."

They talked about almost everything they could. Trace found out that Spanner used to be an engineer for the marines, but now-a-days he fixed anything the town brought him. He also found out Spanner's age, where he promptly called him an old man. By the time the nurse came to pick Trace up, he hadn't wanted to leave. Spanner offered to take him in after he was released from the hospital and thats what they did.

Trace spent the next two years living with the Old man as he trained to prepare for his comeback into the world. The two became very close, Spanner thought of him as his own son and taught Trace as much as he could about mechanics. Trace has shown an interest in it when, he'd found an old project of his in the garage.

Trace convinced him to continue and rebuild the machine and together they managed to finish it. It was a type of boat that yuo stand on, like a surfboard, with a solar panel sail that could colapse for easy storage. The solar energy collected powered a booster on the back of the board and two propellers that could retract, these were for situations and areas where there was no wind around.

All in all, Trace thought it was the perfect vehicle to get him to the Grand Line, if he didn't find another ride first. Trace decided to name it Wind Waker. It sort of felt like his old Striker, he really missed that thing.

Any of Trace's free time was used to train. He spent most of his time in the nearby forest like Ace did when he was young. He even found a pipe in the piles of junk that Spanner had. Without the Mera Mera no Mi powers he'd have to find some other way to fight. Using his old style was the easist way because all he'd have to do is make it muscle memory to his new body. Also it'd help proving himself to Luffy, just in case Luffy's initial 'go with the flow' attitude doesn't kick in.

The time finally came, when Trace had to leave. The front page of the newpaper was all about the return of the Straw Hat pirates. He'd would be playing catch-up with them for a while, but eventually they'd have the best reunion the world's ever known. It wasn't often that a well known pirate came back to life, Trace was pretty sure he was breakiing a record here.

He'll have to tell the Old man too, though it wasn't too bad.

"Hey Old man."

Spanner sighed he just wouldn't give up on that would he,"I'm not that old. What do you need?"

He watched as Trace sort of shifted back and forth before saying anything.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm planning on leaving tommorow, it was something that I had already decided to do the instant I woke up from that coma. I- "

Before Trace could get any further, Spanner cut him off.

"I already knew you were keeping secrets, but thats what they are, secrets. You're a good kid, Trace. You don't need to tell me anything. All you have to do is promise me something. Promise me that you'll be safe."

"...I Promise."

And that was that. Trace left the next day swearing to himself that he would come back and visit the man. He set out to his first destination. His grave.


	5. Chapter 4 - Setting out

LWD - Chapter 4 Setting Out

"..." Ace rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

The fact that he was standing in front of his own grave was a disconcerting situation to be in. Especially since he was planning on robbing from himself.

"Thanks for, uh, being a strong vessel?...body, when you were in, uh, use. "

The awkwardness of the situation seemed to increase. He quickly grabbed his worn down hat and as an afterthought, his blade, before heading over to Whitebeard's grave.

'_That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done.'_

Whitebeard's coat blew with the wind, almost peacefully, as he stood in front of the grave. There was an overwhelming sense of guilt as he looked upon this scene. When Ace first found out about his death, he'd almost lost it at the hospital. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey, Pops. Sorry I didn't bring any sake."

Whitebeard wasn't supposed to die there.

Ace clenched his fists. "It's been a while since I last saw you." He could feel his eyes start to water.

He should have been in the New World by now with the rest of the crew going after the One Piece.

"I've really let you down."

Ace's tears streamed down his face as he stood there, fists clenched.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I hadn't listened to you when I went after Blackbeard! I'm sorry that I was caught by the Marines! Sorry that I caused so many deaths just for me to go ahead and die, ruining all your efforts! I'm sorry that you had to die for me."

Ace had so many regrets, but he knew that the Old man would've wanted him to face forwards and live. He furiously wiped away at his tears and strengthened his resolve.

"I know that you would disapprove or at the very least laugh at me for all these apologies, but I needed to get it off my chest. I've gotten this chance to live and I won't waste it. You and everyone else showed me how important it is. Especially Luffy."

His silly little brother, who meant the world to him.

"Speaking of which, I decided to go meet up with him in the New World. Maybe afterwards go find wherever Marco is with the rest of the family. Ah, I've also made amends with my father, he ironically told me that we'd catch up when I died for a second time... I guess you're probably up there with him."

Ace stood up to look at the sky.

"I better get going. Luffy already has a head start on me and I have a long way to go before I catch up. I'll make sure to visit you again when I'm in my right place again. Most likely to figure out what to do next."

He let out a chuckle before giving a salute to the grave. Turning away to leave, Ace didn't look back as he walked with his head high and shoulders squared.

* * *

On the Moby Dick, there was a pirate from the communication room in a rush to get to the current captain. He barged though the halls and ran over quite the number of people.

He burst into the captain quarters and called, "Captain!"

The man sitting at the desk was a well-known member of the crew. His blond pineapple shaped hair hanging in front of his face as he hunched over the desk looking over some papers.

"Captain! Urgent news! I think you want to hear this!"

Marco looked up at his fellow crew member.

"Good or bad news?"

"Not exactly sure."

He put down the papers he was reading and gave the other man his full attention.

"What is it?"

"Portgas D. Ace's grave was robbed."


End file.
